


Message Received

by dreamerfound



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Gods, Modern Era, Old Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Hermes has a message for Dionysuswritten for fan_flashworksPrompt: messenger





	Message Received

Hermes had to step over multiple sleeping humans in various states of undress in order to get to his brother, who was currently lounging on a overstuffed leopard print sofa, with what looked like a glass of wine in his hand. His clothes had been discarded and he was smiling.

“Hello brother, you missed the party.”  
“I thought your parties never ended” said Hermes. He leaned against the wall and took a good look at his brother. His appearance was one of a beautiful young man with brown hair that fell in soft curls past his shoulders and eyes too dark to be natural, if he had been human.

“I see that this era is treating you well.” Dionysus always seemed to fit in, no matter what changes the aeons brought. Not all their kin had faired as well.  
Dionysus rolled his eyes and took a sip from his glass. Hermes waited. He was good at waiting. He took the moment to better assess his surroundings.  
The room was large and open. There were three couches, all currently occupied. The floor was covered with blankets and pillows in bright colors and sensuous fabrics. As well as many well spent bodies. Hermes was obviously standing in the midst of orgy aftermath. His brother could be so predictable. It would be disappointing if it didn’t give him some measure of advantage. 

Finally Dionysus spoke. “I’m assuming you’re here with some kind of message -- from father? Or did you just come here to sweet talk me?”

“He wants you to come home. He’s calling us all home. He says this world is ending and there are preparations to be made for the new one that will follow.”  
Dionysus stood. “Really? How many times has he tried calling me home with that excuse? Worlds end all the time brother, what makes this time different?”  
Hermes smiled. “It could be he’s afraid you might do something to save this mortal world. Your fondness for it is no secret.”  
Dionysus laughed. It was like strange music, and it made him feel like he should be disrobing. Hermes rather liked it but he had things to do. He ignored the feeling.  
“I’m no hero, brother” Dionysus said.  
“Perhaps, but you have dabbled, granted it has been some time.”  
Dionysus pulled on a long violet colored silk robe and sat back down. “I have lost my taste for war. I prefer the finer recreations these days.” he gestured to the sleeping bodies that filled the room.

“Orgies? Is that what passes for fine recreation in the mortal world these days? Who knew?” Hermes pushed himself away from the wall and stepped closer to his brother. He plucked an envelope from the inside of his jacket and held it out. The lettering was gold. Dionysus didn’t look at it, and instead took another sip from his glass. Hermes placed the envelope on the edge of the couch and stepped away. 

“Zeus grows tired of this modern age. Too many have forgotten us and most who haven’t, believe us to be mere stories - myths.” Hermes said.  
“Stories are beautiful things, you were always quite found of them if I remember correctly.”  
“Easy for you to say when you’re surrounded by your own followers.” Hermes watched as one of the young men by his brother’s couch began to kiss his way up Dionysus’s body while climbing into his lap. Hermes waited. He pulled out a gold coin and began tossing it up in the air. When the kissing started to turn into something more, Hermes cleared his throat loudly. He was no prude, by he was here on business, not pleasure.  
“I suspect father worried you might inspire humans to some sort of rebellious frenzy, the kind that topples governments. I see now that he should not have worried at all.” Hermes said.  
Dionysus gently pushed away the young man, and stood up. “What are you implying?”  
Hermes held his hands up.“I imply nothing, I simply state the obvious.”  
Dionysus clapped his hands,the sound harsh and unnaturally loud. Hermes felt his bones ache. Those sleeping awoke with a start. 

“The party is over -- go home” Dionysus said. Hermes turned around to watch the humans scuttle out, their discarded clothing clutched in their shaking hands. He smiled for a moment, schooled his face and then turned back to face his brother.

“What shall I tell father?” Hermes asked.  
“I care not -- tell him what pleases you. I will not be returning to Olympus at this time.”  
Hermes nodded and gave a shallow bow. “I will convey your message. Peace be with you brother.”

As Hermes turned toward the exit he heard his brother speak softly. “Peace is not what I had in mind.”


End file.
